Him and Her (Week 1)
by AryxCuratrix
Summary: James had already had a rough life. When Lily came in, he was happy. Was being the keyword. When Lily cheated on him, James felt his world crack in two. Songfic. Imagine Dragons, The Script and Eminem are the artists. Three from Eminem. Too Late, Like Toy Soldiers and Cleaning Out My Closet. The Script's song is Six Degrees of Separation. Imagine Dragons' song is Who We Are. Enjoy.


**I know I should be updating TTI, but meh. I felt like this could... de-lighten things up. Hehe. Lily Bashing, of course, and the "sl" word, also the "w" word. ;) I hope I get support from this. Do you want me to do this every week or something? I skipped some songs, of course. This is like the life of James Potter in a thousand words. Hehe. Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, Harry and of course James are the characters. **

**I suggest you listen to the songs. THEY. ARE. AWESOME. Period. **

**Eminem – Too Late**

She had looked right into my eyes. _Right into them _and told me all those _lies. _Those lies that made me believe in her, that lured me to a deadly trap of tears, shouts, anger and hurt. How could she cheat on me with a random stranger? I would fight for her, _die _for her! Proof was already strewn across my bed, his number on the sheet. I didn't even know his name! The thudding of my heart was the only sound I could hear.

How could I have alluded myself? I knew she could be a slut and a complete whore at times, but I usually viewed her as the friendly, fiery, nice, studious red-head that everyone likes. I should be hating her, but she seemed to hate _me! _She kicked me out of the house when it was supposed to be the other way around. I officially hated Lily Evans. Then she has the audacity to track me in Sirius' house and apologize. I wanted to punch her right there but I calmly said, "Too late." and went for a drink outside with Sirius.

**Eminem – Like Toy Soldiers**

I was supposed to be the soldier. I was never supposed to lose it, bringing my anger out just like that. Even though I hold the whole weight of the world on my shoulders, I was supposed to keep it secret. I was supposed to protect my pack, my crew. I was the ringleader of the Marauders, but I just heard Sirius' name on that... that _disguisting _creature's mouth. I hated Lily Evans with a passion. Ever since she cheated on me, I knew that it was the end. Remus told me to stay out of it, but screw it, he wanted to fight alongside with them. I guess we all fall down, then. That's what I learned. We never win, I know.

There used to be a time when I could just yell something stupid, and laughter could come. But now, they brought my friends in. That was the worst thing somebody could do. I wanted to rip that braid from her hair, rip the head out of her body. Marlene McKinnon, my own cousin, has a grudge against me nothing? Argh, I hate her.

Maybe I had a lot of fans, but I'll never drag them in battles that I could handle. I was supposed to be the role model. It ain't worth it, I know. I treasured them. I wish that my life could be mirroring a person worthwhile. But I guess it wasn't supposed to be. Let this be known to the world.

**Eminem – Cleaning Out My Closet**

I've been hated. I've been discriminated. I've been protested and demonstrated agaisnt. But I couldn't be the Superman everybody believes me to be. I hated every second of the crowd peering upon me as if I was supposed to be their salvation. Ugh! I took bad guy's butt in the morning, planned in the evening, but that never seemed to be enough... even for my mom.

She said _I _was the disappointment. Ha! As if. She's the one taking prescription pills. My father left me when I was a couple of months. I just wish he would die, even if he did kiss me goodbye. I look at my friends, and I deal with Lily Evans (Remus) because I couldn't leave their side. I just hate my mom and Lily, even my father. I'll chuck everything harmful to them if I could.

Now, I'd never diss my own mom just to be on the paper or something, but she went too far. She made me think I was sick, and now I truly am. Of her. She made me think I was a useless boy. I won't even be at her funeral anymore! She is truly the most selfish person in the world. I wouldn't say sorry to her.

But now, as I look at my baby, Harry James, I try to make it work with Lily for Harry's sake. But he'll never watch out for her. NEVER. James would _not _allow a whore like her to raise Harry. Even at the cost of his life.

**Imagine Dragons – Who We Are **

Ah... it feels refreshing. Harry, my ten year old, wonderful son was sprawled across my chest, Remus and Sirius laughing and joking around with us. This was who we are, and we took a break since we worked all afternoon. Lily's new child, Gregory, is the Chosen One. We work for his father, Peter Pettigrew, the traiterous rat, our supposedly _friend. _Of course we cut all ties with him.

We were rebels, and we were fighting for our independance, our freedom. As Harry giggled, I snapped back to reality, and I realized that: We weren't welcome here.

Packing our bags, we headed to Hogwarts. I explained the plan to Remus and Sirius, and eventually, we agreed upon it. If Harry was going to live a good life, they needed to fight. They said we were crazy, but we couldn't change who we are.

As we fought in the lair of the Dark Lord, we revealed our true colors. Even little Harry helped. He dueled beautifully, and I laughed at the expression on the Pettigrew family when us four were hailed by many.

_It's who we are. _

**The Script – Six Degrees of Seperation **

I tried to take my mind of _her. _I watched movies, read books, tried to go out with my friends. I know I'm doing this out of desperation. Merlin, I hated this. I'm trying to pretend my life's okay, but I know everyone could see my real pain.

I thought a broken heart was the worst. But what killed me was the long wait. My world split down right through the middle. Then, when I felt numb, I thought I fixed myself. But when Pettigrew and _that she-devil _had walked hand-in-hand, my life had shattered. I admitted that I had f-d up a little. I let her in. I hated her, such a slut.

I told my friends I was okay, but who am I kidding? There's no starting over, I felt sick and tired of myself and her herself.

I wish the pain would stop. I really do.


End file.
